barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
I Love My Friends
I Love My Friends is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 3, 2012. Plot Katie, Logan, and Olivia are planning to take their stuffed animal friends for a tour around the park. Baby Bop brings the wagon for the animals to ride in. But when their wagon breaks, it takes a friend like BJ to put it back together. However, not all animals can fit in the wagon. Learning about the horrible feeling of being left out, BJ proclaims that no animal should be left out. Barney produces a bigger wagon for all the animals to fit in. Stories: The Princess and the Frog (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt - Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson - Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz - Costume: Jared Harris) *Katie (debut) (Kendall Hashimoto) *Logan (debut) (Lucas Kim) *Olivia (debut) (Chaselyn Cochraw) Additional Costume Actors * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Kyle Nelson) Additional Cast * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz/Costume: Adam Brown) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Matt (Breuer Bass) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) Song List # Our Animal Friends # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) # The Things I Want to Do (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) # Rock Like a Monkey # By Myself # Together, Together (Scene Taken from: Sharing) # What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: Sharing) # Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: Sharing) # Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: Sharing) # Gonna Play Baseball (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # Being Together (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # This Is Not My Day (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # The Idea Song (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # Friends of Mine (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # That is What it Means to Be A Friend (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # We're All Friends # I Love You Trivia * This video marks: **The end of the Barney & Friends' Fifth Era (September 9, 2008 - January 3, 2012) **The first Barney Home Video, since "Come on Over to Barney's House" to be in the "Classic Collection." *After not being used for 10 years, the Season 6 Barney doll returns in this video, since Barney's Christmas Star. *A widescreen version to this can be only seen if you download this in HD. *Even though Riff doesn't appear in the new content of this video, he is mentioned. Category:Barney Videos Category:2012 Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured Category:Season 14 Videos